MY CAMP ROCK STORY
by account closed 111
Summary: RAVEN GOES TO CAMP ROCK FOR THE FIRST TIME THINKS SHE'LL HAVE A ROCKIN TIME. IT'S JUST LIKE THE MOVIE, JUST WITH A NEW CHARACTER! PLEZ REVIEW AND RATE! GO EASY ON ME! IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC: !
1. Welcome to Camp Rock

AS I WALKED TO THE CABIN WITH MY BROTHER, I SAW THE ONE PERSON THAT I WOULD HAVE PAID ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS TO BE WITH. I SAW MY MOM IN HER CATERING TRUCK, AND TO THE LEFT, I SAW SHANE GRAY CLIMB FROM HIS LIMO. HE WAS CLEARLY IN A BAD MOOD, I GUESS HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE. I TURNED TO MY BROTHER AND SAID, "HEY BRO. I NEED TO GET MY GUITAR. OKAY?" HE HANDED ME HIS CAR KEYS AND I RAN TO THE CAR. WHEN I GOT MY GUITAR, I FELT A TAP ON MY SHOULDER. I SPUN AROUND AND FOUND MYSELF STARING INTO THE EYES OF SHANE GRAY. "EEP." WAS ALL I SAID. "EEP? SO THAT'S YOUR NAME?" I SHOOK MY HEAD AND SAID, "RAVEN." THEN HE LEFT AND I SAID, "THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS TRY TO BE POLITE." HE TURNED AND SAID, "SAYS WHO?" I TURNED RED WITH ANGER AND SLAMMED THE CAR DOOR. I RUSHED PAST HIM AND MADE MY WAY TO MY BROTHER.

I GAVE HIM THE CAR KEYS. "WHAT'S WRONG, SIS?" I SAID, "NOTHING. LET'S GO." THEN I TURNED TOWARD OUR CABIN ONCE AGAIN FOUND MYSELF STARING INTO THE EYES OF SHANE GRAY. "GO AWAY, SHANE GRAY. I HAVE MY BROTHER AND I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO FIGHT." I GROWLED. "SHANE? NO I'M BROWN. YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MY NEPHEW." I SHOOK HIS HAND AND WALKED TO MY CABIN. I RAN INTO CAITLIN AND WE WENT TO OUR CABIN. WHEN WE WERE SETTLED, WE WENT TO THE OPENING NIGHT JAM. BROWN AND SHANE WENT UP ON THE STAGE AND SAID, "OUR FIRST PERFORMANCE IS RAVEN." I WENT UP ON THE STAGE AND SAID, "THE SONG I WILL BE SINGING IS CALLED 'THIS IS ME'." I STRUMMED MY GUITAR AND BEGAN.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL SO IN THE DARK TO DREAM ABOUT A LIFE WHERE YOU'RE THE SHINING STAR EVEN THOUGH IT SEEMS IN LIKE IT'S TOO FAR AWAY I HAVE TO BELIEVE IN MYSELF, IT'S THE ONLY WAY THIS IS REAL, THIS IS ME I'M EXACTLY WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GONNA LET THE LIGHT SHINE ON ME NOW I'VE FOUND WHO I AM THERE'S NO WAY TO HOLD IT IN NO MORE HIDING WHO I WANNA BE THIS IS ME." 


	2. Chapter 2

WHEN I FINISHED, EVERYONE STARTED TO CLAP. I WALKED OFF THE STAGE AND RAN OUT OF THE JAM. I COLLAPSED TO THE GROUND AT THE PIER AND STARTED TO CRY. THE REASON WAS; BEFORE I WENT ON, I GOT A PHONE CALL. MY DAD WAS KILLED IN ACTION. AS I CRIED, I HEARD MY BROTHER RUNNING TOWARDS ME. HE SAT ME UP AND HELD ME WHILE I CRIED. I COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT MY DAD HAD DIED. MY BROTHER CARRIED ME TO MY CABIN AND LAID ME ON MY BED. CAITLIN CAME IN AND HUGGED ME. I WANTED TO HOLD MY DAD IN MY ARMS, BUT I COULDN'T NOW. THEN, THERE WAS A KNOCK AND MY BROTHER WENT TO THE DOOR. I BURIED MYSELF UNDER THE COVERS AND CRIED SOME MORE. THEN THE BLANKET DISAPPEARED FROM MY HEAD AND THERE WAS SOMEONE STROKING MY CHEEK IN THE MOST COMFORTING WAY. I TURNED MY FACE SLIGHTLY AND SAW THAT SHANE GRAY WAS THERE. I SAT UP AND SLAPPED SHANE'S HAND AWAY. HE GAVE ME A DISAPPROVING LOOK. I DIDN'T WANT SHANE'S COMFORT AT THE MOMENT AND MY BROTHER KNEW THAT. I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE. SO MY BROTHER TOLD SHANE TO LEAVE AND HE LEFT TOO. CAITLIN WALKED OVER TO MY BED AND SAID, "RAVEN, I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN." I NODDED AND LAID DOWN BACK ON MY HEAD. I DRIFTED INTO A DREAMLESS SLEEP.

THE NEXT MORNING, I HEARD A SONG AND WENT DOWN TO THE PIER. I SAW SHANE GRAY PLAYING HIS GUITAR AND I WENT OVER TO HIM. HE STOPPED PLAYING AND STARED ANGRILY AT ME. "LOOK, I'M SORRY THAT I SLAPPED YOU YESTERDAY. IT'S BECAUSE MY DAD...DIED IN THE WAR TWO DAYS AGO. I GOT THE PHONE CALL YESTERDAY." I EXPLAINED AS HE GLARED AT ME SOME MORE. "WHY DIDN'T YOU YELL AT ME YET? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD START YELLING RIGHT ABOUT NOW." "WHY SHOULD I YELL AT YOU?" HE ASKED. I SHRUGGED AS I SAID, "I DESERVE IT." HE SHOOK HIS HEAD AND WALKED AWAY. I SIGHED AS I WALKED TO MY DANCE CLASS. WHEN I GOT THERE, I REALIZED WHY SHANE WALKED AWAY. HE TAUGHT THIS CLASS. I WALKED OVER TO MY SISTER AND STRETCHED WITH HER. SHANE SAW ME AND WINKED. MITCHIE SAID, "YOU KNOW SHANE GRAY? HOW?" I EXPLAINED MY STORY AND SHE LOOKED SHOCKED. THEN SHANE WANTED US TO GET THE MICS AND HATS. I JUST REALIZED THAT SHANE AND ME WORE THE SAME OUTFIT, EVEN THE HATS MATCHED. HE STARTED DANCING THE DANCE FROM THE NEW CONNECT 3 VIDEO AND I KNEW ALL THE MOVES. WHEN HE TURNED AROUND, HE SAW ME HELPING MITCHIE AND THE REST OF THE CLASS OUT. WHEN I CAUGHT HIS EYE, HE SMILED AT MY PROGRESS. 


End file.
